criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Leap of Death
Leap of Death is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the eighty-first case of the game. It is the twenty-fifth case of Pacific Bay and the first one to take place in the White Peaks district. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, Chief Marquez transferred the team to White Peaks which reported escalating crime rates. Amy wanted to tour the player around her hometown by to taking them to the Frosty Cup. The sports event was stopped when ski jumper Anjulie Cruz was sliced in half after she jumped off a ramp to start the first ever Women's Ski Jump event. Roxie said that a taut wire was added to the end of the ramp. When Anjulie jumped off, the wire sliced her in half. After the cops gathered enough evidence and Amy interrogated her ex-lover Bobby Prince, they were able to incriminate International Skiing Association president Sven Blattner for the murder. Sven said that he killed Anjulie to stop the Women's Ski Jump event because he did not want women to participate in the sport event. Sven told Judge Dante that he took a stand for athletics as a true act of heroism intended for men only and that the victim had threatened to sue him. The judge sentenced Sven to 25 years in jail. Post-indictment, Amy introduced the player to her wheelchair-bound brother Duncan Young, who was a former police officer. Amy and the player also checked up on Sharon White who claimed that someone was harassing her. Sharon complained that the Night Walker was her harasser. With Sharon's goggles, they were able to pinpoint Claire Cambridge, a fellow skier, to be the one who was sabotaging Sharon. However, Claire denied stalking Sharon and using the guise of the Night Walker, so the team decided to keep their eyes out for the Night Walker. Summary Victim *'Anjulie Cruz' (sliced in half while ski jumping) Murder Weapon *'Wire' Killer *'Sven Blattner' Suspects C81BPrince.png|Bobby Prince C81SWhite.png|Sharon White C81COno.png|Calvin Ono C81CCambridge.png|Claire Cambridge C81SBlattner.png|Sven Blattner Killer's Profile *The killer has a snow mobile. *The killer eats fondue. *The killer wears lip balm. *The killer wears a green scarf. *The killer is a man. Crime Scenes C81SlopesA.png|Ski Ramp C81SlopesB.png|Ski Jump Landing C81CabinA.png|Lounge Area C81CabinB.png|Fireplace C81HotSpringsA.png|Hot Springs C81HotSpringsB.png|Thermal Rocks Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ski Ramp. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Ski Shoe, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Anjulie Cruz) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Call Log; New Suspect: Bobby Prince) *Ask Bobby Prince why he called Anjulie. (Prerequisite: Call Log found on unlocked Victim's Phone; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Lounge Area) *Investigate Lounge Area. (Prerequisite: Bobby interrogated; Clues: Victim's Sports Bag, Ripped Fabric) *Examine Victim's Sports Bag. (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Greeting Card; New Suspect: Sharon White) *Ask Sharon White about the card she wrote to the victim. (Prerequisite: Greeting Card unraveled) *Examine Ripped Fabric. (Result: T-Shirt) *Analyze T-Shirt. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Calvin Ono) *Talk to Calvin Ono about sponsoring Anjulie. (Prerequisite: T-Shirt analyzed) *Examine Ski Shoe. (Result: Engraved Shoe) *Analyze Engraved Shoe. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats fondue) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a snow mobile) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Bobby Prince about being with Anjulie in Girly Gossips. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Bobby has a snow mobile and eats fondue) *Investigate Hot Springs. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Paper, Clipboard Form) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Ski Jump Course Ad; New Suspect: Claire Cambridge) *Ask Claire Cambridge about the ad for Anjulie's ski jump course. (Prerequisite: Ski Jump Course Ad restored; Profile updated: Claire has a snow mobile and eats fondue) *Examine Clipboard Form. (Result: Petition) *Analyze Petition. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Sven Blattner) *Ask Sven Blattner about Anjulie's petition to sue the International Ski Association. (Prerequisite: Petition analyzed; Profile updated: Sven has a snow mobile and eats fondue; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Ski Landing) *Investigate Ski Jump Landing. (Prerequisite: Sven interrogated; Clues: Torn Scraps, Merchandise) *Examine Torn Scraps. (Result: Today Magazine) *Question Sharon White about writing her name over Anjulie's on the magazine cover. (Prerequisite: Today Magazine restored; Profile updated: Sharon has a snow mobile and eats fondue) *Examine Merchandise. (Result: Wire) *Analyze Wire. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Wire) *Examine Unknown Molecule. (Prerequisite: Wire analyzed; Attribute: The killer wears lip balm) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Question Sven Blattner about why he is banning Women's Ski Jump from the Frosty Cup. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Sven wears lip balm) *Investigate Fireplace. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Boycott Flyer, Broken Pieces) *Examine Boycott Flyer. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Claire Cambridge's Fingerprints) *Talk to Claire Cambridge about boycotting the Frosty Cup. (Prerequisite: Claire Cambridge's Fingerprints identified; Profile updated: Claire wears lip balm) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Victim's Helmet) *Analyze Victim's Helmet. (09:00:00) *Ask Calvin Ono about Anjulie breaking her sponsorship contract. (Prerequisite: Victim's Helmet analyzed; Profile updated: Calvin has a snow mobile, eats fondue, and wears lip balm) *Investigate Thermal Rocks. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Wire Cutter, Hot Springs Basket) *Examine Wire Cutter. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a green scarf) *Examine Hot Springs Basket. (Result: Fondue Stick) *Analyze Fondue Stick. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check on Bobby Prince. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Lounge Area. (Prerequisite: Bobby interrogated; Clue: Map Case) *Examine Map Case. (Result: Welcome Card) *Give his gear back to Bobby and ask about the gift. (Prerequisite: Welcome Card found; Reward: MALE Red Heart Scarf, FEMALE Pink Heart Scarf) *Question Sharon White about her assault. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Hot Springs. (Prerequisite: Sharon interrogated; Clue: Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Night Walker's Mask) *Analyze Night Walker's Mask. (06:00:00) *Reassure Sharon White about the Night Walker. (Prerequisite: Night Walker's Mask analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Ski Ramp. (Prerequisite: Sharon interrogated; Clue: Ski Goggles) *Examine Ski Goggles. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Confront Claire Cambridge about her attacks against Sharon. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The title of this case plays a pun on the phrase "Leap of Faith" and Anjulie's fate down the ramp. *The ice cream brand named "King Dairy", which is mentioned various times in the case, is a nod to Dairy Queen. *The "Frosty Cup", mentioned several times in this case, may be a reference to Winter Olympic Games. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:White Peaks